1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns ignition systems in general, and more specifically deals with a continuous-wave, high-frequency type ignition system that is especially applicable to internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-frequency continuous-wave ignition energy has been proposed heretofore for use with internal combustion engines. Also, various arrangements using different kinds of oscillator to obtain such ignition energy have been proposed. However, there have been various difficulties and drawbacks encountered. One principal problem has been that related to a characteristic of inverters generally. It is the difficulty in starting oscillation instantaneously. This difficulty has rendered the use of inverters unacceptable for ignition systems because the initial timing of spark-voltage signals must be highly accurate. This is especially true for high-speed engines.
Furthermore, the concept of controlling a spark-duration interval with a single transformer circuit is new in this particular setting. It means that an optimum spark may be created for given conditions related to the characteristics of a particular internal combustion engine.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved controlled spark-duration ignition system that employs a high-frequency continuous-wave oscillator to generate the spark voltage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a controlled spark-duration ignition system that has provision for instantaneous starting of the spark oscillator which employs only a single transformer, as well as positive stopping thereof, for each spark interval.